Transformers Prime: Breakdown's Immortal
by XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX
Summary: We all heard and seen about Breakdown's death, but have we seen the emotions of others to it. See the emotions on how Breakdown's sister, Starlight, Breakdown's mate, Knockout, and Dreadwing felt from his death. I wrote this in honor of Breakdown, long live our former Wrecker Decepticon! He will be remember in our hearts forever.-[COMPLETE ONE SHOT!]


**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to make this short little one shot I thought of last night in honor of Breakdown. Knockout is his mate because those two are cute together. And, I made a sister Decepticon for Breakdown. Her name is Starlight, who my Oc, with a dark purple and black highlights paint job. She also, has a silver faceplate and not the orange faceplate Breakdown has, but she has amber color optics like Breakdown has though. **

**Plus, this is a very sad one shot, so you may want tissues, if you start crying form it. I know I will when typing this up for you guys. We will miss you Breakdown, and you will always be in our hearts forever. So without farther ado, here is the one shot. Hope this touches your heart folks, as it did mine.**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; The rights goes to whoever made the comic of this story line without my Oc in it; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Starlight**

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But, you still have all of me_

I walked in to see my brother's bondmate in the ground bridge controls room waiting on Dreadwing and my brother to be back on their mission. I can't wait to see them return because I hate that bitchy spider femme, as you can never trust her at all. I want her dead like everyone on this ship wants her to be anyway. I walked up to Knockout with a smile on my face.

"Any calls coming in to bridge back yet?" I asked him. He shook his helm, but paused when he got a com-link from one of them. Once he ended the com-link, he smiled back up at me, "Dreadwing just called in for a bridge, so they are coming back." He told me. I was so happy and wanted to greet my brother back from his mission and to tell me all about it too.

My brother and Knockout are bondmates together, and I am Breakdown's sister name Starlight. So, I am Knockout's sister-in-law/best friend as well, and we love each other dearly as family/friends. Knockout activated the ground bridge, as the portal open up to let Dreadwing and Breakdown through it.

Knockout and I stand by the controls for the ground bridge, as we waited for them to come through and greet them back home. We saw Dreadwing come in first through the ground bridge. "Welcome back." Knockout said, as he lean against the wall and his arms crosses over his chest. I gave a little smile at Dreadwing, as I wave hello to him.

"Hey, did you have a fight with Arachnid?" Knockout asked. Dreadwing did not say anything, as he had a grim look on his face. I tilted my head at him, as my little smile change to a frown in concerned. What happened out there on that mission? I looked behind him to see if my brother was coming through the portal.

He did not come through at all yet, "Where Breakdown?" I asked, but Dreadwing still did not say a word at all. Ok, now I am really concerned about this all. But, then his words came, as he still wore a grim look on his face. This confused us both, as he said this, "Shut down the ground bridge…" "Why?" I asked, as Knockout and I wore a frown on our faces. He replied to us in these words, "No one else is coming." Both of us still frowned at what he meant because it was confusing us for a bit.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

We were still confuse, as we thought and thought about what he meant by those words alone. Until, it dawn on us, as our frowns on our faces turned to shock and horror in realizing what happen to Breakdown, my only loving brother and mate to Knockout.

_Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me_

Knockout face bowed down half way in sadness. I had tears going down my face, as I put servo to my mouth in horror. I started to cry out with sobs, as Knockout came over to me hugging me tightly with comfort. He looked up at Dreadwing once more and asked him, "Did you find any part of him?"

I remove my servo from my mouth, as I sniffed quietly in sadness. I looked up at Dreadwing to hear his answer to Knockout's question. "No. There was nothing left." He answered. I cried out once more, burying my face into Knockout's chest at the news. Knockout looked sad by the news too, as he rub circles on my back to comfort me still.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"I see…" Knockout said, as his lips start to quiver. I was shaking in Knockout's hold from all of this Dreadwing is telling us at once. Dreadwing was silent for a minute, as we all were mourned in silent of Breakdown's death. I can't believe this is happening at all! I calmed down a bit, as I looked up from Knockout's chest over to Dreadwing. "And Arachnid…?" I trailed off my question. He replied saying this to us both, "She still lives."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But, you still have all of me_

No! That fuckin bitch killed my brother and Knockout's mate! Yet, she makes it out alive and lives! That mother fuckin bitch will pay dearly to this! Knockout and I swear to this! "She will pay." Knockout said, as tears finally rolled down his face, and he keeps his hold of me tightly. I say this one final word to added to Knockout's saying, "Dearly."

I then, laid my helm on Knockout's shoulder, as tears continue to fall on both of our faces. We cried softly from hearing Breakdown's death. Dreadwing looked down to the floor in feels of horror and sadness, as this all came crashing down on us so suddenly. He started to silently cry, as hot, wet tear slid down his face. He stated this final statement to us, "She will pay dearly for causing you sorrow in both of your lives."

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But, though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But, you still have all of me_

_...Me, me, me._

**A/N: And done! I cried so hard when I was typing this. Long live Breakdown! I wrote this short, little one shot in honor of him, and to show you how Knockout, Starlight, and Dreadwing felt when it all happened. Even, though she was my Oc, and was not in that scene to begin with I decided to put her there as Breakdown's sister. **

**Showing how she felt about it, beside how Knockout and Dreadwing felt about it. This is not part of any of my story lines, it just a one short I came up with Sunday night. Hope it touched your heart, have a good day, and please R&amp;R. This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


End file.
